


I Make This Look Good

by inkandchocolate



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icon Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Make This Look Good

**Author's Note:**

> Lindsey leans down over Angel, grinning at him. He can taste his own blood in his mouth as he licks his lip, wonders briefly if it's the scent of copper or the scent of Lindsey's own arousal that's ruining the line of Angels' perfectly tailored pants. Not that it matters. What matters is that it's there. And that he's the one on top for a change. "You're not done, are you?" Lindsey murmurs. He grins, bringing another rush of blood to the split in his lip. "Not when we're just getting' to the good part." Angel twitches; that's answer enough


End file.
